100 Chapter Challenge: FMA Edition!
by Adeli-chan
Summary: My attempt on the 100 chapter challenge. Random stories based on one word. WARNING! May contain Fluff, Crack and Swearing. No Yaoi at all! If anyone has suggestions on chapter titles please send them to me either by review or PM. Please read and review, thanks! (Probably Brotherhood Based)
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Introduction.

* * *

Edward stared out of the train carriage window like he had done many times before. He stared at the changing landscape; it was chaging from tall buildings and cobblestone paths to open fields and muddy trails. His elbow rested on the arm of his table-seat and his chin upon the dorsum of his hand. Opposite the young blonde was his younger brother: Alphonse, the suit of armour.

Seems pretty unlikely that they're brothers right?

Well if you had seen how Edward had risked his own life to save young Alphonse out of pure brotherly love you wouldn't have any doubts in your mind that they were related. The two had deep connections but even they didn't know what was going on in each others minds most of the time.

The two were leaving Central and travelling back to their home town, Resembool. The town where Winry and Pinako waited for them to return to and the town where their long, tiresome but surprisingly entertaining journey began.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review or send more chapter titles! **

**Pweese, I give you cookie! (^w^)**


	2. Chapter 2: Fireworks

_**Sorry for the long upload time, I found a new Anime and got instantly addicted... Ouran High School Host Club! It's amazing and hilarious, but I haven't finished it yet... SOON! Hopefully I'll be able to maybe write some Fanfictions about it... But lets finish this one first. **_

_**Oh yeah, remember to review and stuff it helps me out a lot to know that you guys are enjoying this story, thanks again. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Roy Mustang also known as 'Colonel' and 'Flame Alchemist' had called one of the Majors to his office; the Major in question was none other than- **"ALEX LOUIS ARMSTRONG HAS ARRIVED, COLONEL!"** Major Armstrong bellowed as he marched proudly through the office door and towards the black-haired higher ranking officer, sparkles magically floating around his muscular head.

He saluted respectively to him when he reached the front of the Flame's desk. Roy raised his hand and began talking. "Major, I've called you here to inquire about the whereabouts of Fullmetal and his brother." Mustang said, his voice was very monotone and serious. Armstrong raised an eyebrow but quickly answered his superior's question. "Ah… Well I saw the two not long ago, they said something about heading up to the roof to watch the annual firework show Central host." He raised a manly hand and pointed upwards. Mustang nodded, understanding. "Thank you Major, you've been of help." He said, smirking slightly.

When Alex had left the room, Roy got up out of his chair and walked over to the window behind him, by his side was Riza Hawkeye, his personal assistant as well as his bodyguard, and by hers sat Black Hayate. "Sir, this'll be their first viewing of the Central fireworks won't it?" Riza asked, looking to Roy for confirmation. He nodded and smirked more, he then glanced upwards to the clear dark blue sky.

Mustang knew that the show would be starting anytime soon. "Do you think they'll be alright? The show is rather… overwhelming to say the least." She joined the colonel's gaze upwards, to the sky; the moon reflecting in her amber eyes. He quietly chuckled to himself, having to put a hand to his mouth in order to stifle anymore possible laughter from coming out. Riza looked to him, utterly confused but also intrigued. After a few seconds he calmed down and let his hand fall back to his side again, he looked over to his assistant in the corner of his dark eyes. "Hawkeye! You worry too much… I'm sure they'll be just fine!" He responded, in a merry way. But he very well knew this wasn't the case, he was just waiting to hear their reactions from above.

Whether they'd scream or cheer.

* * *

"So when's this show meant to start Al? This is getting boring!" Edward moaned, leaning backwards on the ledge he was sitting on. His short legs dangled over the side of the roofs edge and Alphonse was sitting at his side, his legs also dangling. The two were sitting alone on the rooftop and Edward had shut the stairwell door securely, with a little Alchemy. "Soon hopefully… Brother why did you seal up the doorway?" His brother inquired. "'Cause I don't want the damn Colonel interfering!" Edward yelled, almost falling backwards off his seat whilst in rant. He was rescued by the supportive arm of his armoured sibling; he turned to Alphonse with a grateful smile.

"Thanks Al… I-"

Before Edward even had the chance to continue he was distracted by a loud explosion and blinding colour. The two brothers screamed **_(very unmanly)_** in fear and huddled together, shivering violently. Well… They were only around the age of eleven and twelve at the time, they hadn't seen many fireworks in their youth other than the occasional sparkler Pinako had brought home from the city after a long day of Automail viewing/selling/buying or the blast of colour in the distance coming from Central.

"B-Brother I don't think I like fireworks much." Alphonse whispered timidly. Edward nodded repeatedly, concurring.

Another blast of colour appeared dazing the brothers followed by many more. The sky was array with bright colours and explosions, there were bangs, booms and fizzes consuming the air and invading their eardrums. The brothers didn't like the sounds or many of the sights. But just then, it struck a cord. "Alphonse… I bet alchemy could make fireworks! I read once that they originated in Xing; they were used in different festivals and are made from gunpowder which is made from things like saltpetre, sulphur and charcoal. All of the ingredients are placed in a shell of sorts and the whole thing is wrapped up and a fuse is added." Edward continued rambling about fireworks as the show went on; eventually the boys were becoming more at ease with the noise and sights and began enjoying it more. They exchanged their knowledge and became increasingly interested in the fireworks. They ended up admiring the show; 'oohing' and 'ahhing' each time a big one burst.

* * *

But suddenly, just as they had become accustomed to fireworks… One was heading right their way! "Edward duck!" Alphonse shouted, pushing Edward's head down, forcing him to do as he was told. The two Elric brothers had only just made it; the out of control firework only just skimmed past their heads. Edward had some burns but Alphonse was the one who mainly guarded him, without his quick reaction Edward might not have survived that event.

Alphonse and Edward turned to each other, trembling once again. Each explosion making them jump and more terrified than before. **"LETS GET OUT OF HERE!"** They both shouted and they jolted up and sprinted for the door. Together, they urgently struggled to open the stairwell door.

"Brother! **WHY DID YOU SEAL THIS UP?"** Alphonse yelled, bashing his big fists against the door.

**"I DON'T KNOW! I DIDN'T THINK THIS WOULD HAPPEN AT THE DAMN TIME!"** He bawled back.

Edward clapped his gloved hands together and then put them against the door, deconstructing it in a bang.

The brothers had narrowly escaped their death this time but the next day they received the bill for the broken door.

* * *

_**Thanks so much for reading and thanks to my best friend who gave me the ingenious idea of the runaway firework! Hopefully Chapter 3 will be out soon, don't forget to check out my other stories as well. Bye bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Celebration

_**Hiya guys, sorry once again for the long upload time, just when I finished it and was about to publish this chapter my laptop freaked out... But it's finally here now! I hope you enjoy it, and if you can please review or/and favourite my story, it helps to know that you're enjoying it! Thanks again! **_

* * *

**_Ch3 Celebration._**

Edward Elric; the youngest State Alchemist to get the certification. He was only twelve when he received the title of 'Fullmetal' and the 'Military's Dog'. His outstanding display of alchemical talents without the use of a transmutation circle and his 'nerves of steel' when he threatened FührerKing Bradley at his examination earned him the State licence and the chance to return what has been taken from both himself and his younger brother, Alphonse Elric.

A few weeks have passed since Edward received his licence and both he and his younger brother, Alphonse, were walking through Central one day when Edward came up with an idea. One that seemed ingenious at the time but once it was carried out… wasn't the best idea the golden-haired blonde had ever come up with…

* * *

"Al! We're going to celebrate!" Edward announced to his sibling, spinning around on the back of the heels on his platform boots to face the large suit of armour that towered above him. Edward held his signature red coat over his left shoulder, his Automail arm was visible for all to see and the white gloves were removed from both of his hands. He wore the same tight black leather pants, black vest top and brown belt. A wide grin was spread across his face and Alphonse tilted his head inquiringly. Just as he did so the sun's warm shine reflected off of the shiny suit and shone into one of Edward's golden eyes. "Ah, shit!" Edward cursed underneath his breath, moving his coat in front of his face so the reflection wouldn't hit his eye anymore. "Watch it Al!" Edward shouted, rubbing his damaged eye from underneath the protection of his coat.

_**Edward had always been foul-mouthed, even from his tender toddler years.**_

A sweat drop fell from Alphonse's helmet; he knew he shouldn't have used the polish Winry had given him on such a sunny day! He rushed to his brother's side, putting one of his gauntlets on top of Edward's raised arm which clenched tightly onto his coat, the other he placed on Edward's right shoulder. "I'm sorry Brother! Are you okay?" he asked, his tone being one of someone who was genuinely concerned about another person's wellbeing. Edward gently pushed his sibling away, being careful not to be too hard. He didn't want Alphonse to misunderstand this as him being in a mood with him. "Yeah, I'm fine Al." Edward groaned, blinking his eye a few times to test it out.

Once he was certain that his eye was back to normal he turned back to Alphonse who distressed but good-naturedly waiting for him to recover. "As I was saying, we haven't really done anything to celebrate the fact that I am officially the youngest State Alchemist, have we?" Edward asked, his voice swollen with pride by the time he had finished the question. Before Alphonse could respond he continued. "It's only been a bit over a fortnight since I got my certification so how about we both go out for a celebratory meal in the fanciest place in Central? My treat!" Edward proposed, his wide grin returning.

Alphonse liked this idea, even though he was no longer able to eat this enabled him to start constructing his list of 'Things to eat once I get my body back', something he had planned since he purchased the little black book from a souvenir shop the first time the pair travelled to Central.

This would also give him an opportunity to see his brother happy and eating, he had once worried that Edward might've given up on both of those things since 'that' day. But despite his fears Edward still ate, and was occasionally in a good mood especially since he got his licence. It was as if his brother had found his new lease on life, and Alphonse was overjoyed about this.

"Sure Brother!" Alphonse chirped. Edward replaced his favourite coat, slipping both arms into the sleeves and he took the pair of gloves out of his coat pocket and placed them on his hands. "Alright then! We can go there straight away if you like?" Alphonse nodded; armour clinking and soon the two Elric brothers were on their way to the fanciest restaurant in Central.

* * *

**"WOOOOOOW!"** Edward and Alphonse exclaimed in unison. They both looked up in awe at the entrance to the restaurant. The glitzy neon sign, the various overflowing hanging baskets and the red carpet that lead inside. The inside of the restaurant was even more impressive. There was a jazz band playing, fancy waiters and waitresses dressed neatly in their black and white stereotypical uniforms. The tables had pure white tablecloths and the cutlery was shining silver. Each table had a bouquet of newly picked white gardenias in a light blue and polished tall vase.

A fancily dressed waiter that had gray hair and large moustache to match approached the two brothers. "Hello sirs, table for two I presume?" he politely asked, squinting his eyes judgementally from behind his circular glasses that were placed on the end of his rather large, protruding nose. "Yeah, that'll do." Edward answered, not even attempting to act proper or posh.

Alphonse nervously scratched behind his metal helmet of a head and bent down so he could whisper to his brother whilst the waiter was organising a table them both. "Ed, maybe this wasn't such a good idea… We stand out a lot." Alphonse looked around at the other customers in the restaurant. All were in their forties or above and were dressed in their best clothes, with long glamorous dresses and tuxedos which made the young boys look very out of place and the fact that they were already receiving discriminating looks from a few snobby customers only proved Alphonse's point more. "What're you talking about Al? Once everyone knows who I am they'll be the ones looking out-of-place!" he replied, grinning.

Alphonse quickly stood upright just as the waiter returned to the two, worrying more than ever. "This way sirs… May I take your coat?" the waiter asked, reaching his wrinkly hands out for Edward's red coat. **"NO!"** Edward recoiled and went into a defensive stance.

Edward then heard hushed whispers and he soon realised that he had shouted. "Uh… No thanks." Edward said, humiliated.

The waiter nodded and gestured for the two to follow him and they did so, Edward walking hunched, holding onto his coat at its collar, just below where the hood began, trying to hide his face as much as possible from the pack of 'wild beasts' otherwise known as high-classers. Alphonse was by his side, blocking the view of his elder brother from almost everyone on the right side of the restaurant including two other people who stood out from the other customers.

A tall woman wearing a brown hooded cape that covered most of her face apart from her long black hair flowed all the way down to her waistline. However, underneath her cape she wore a long, silky black dress that highlighted her rather busty chest. She was accompanied by a stubby, bald and obese man also dressed in black who was shoving food hungrily into his mouth, not bothering to use utensils.

Nevertheless the other customers diverted their attention from the odd couple when an even odder couple; Edward and Alphonse had entered.

The brothers also caught the attention on the two in black. The bald, round-headed man looked up from his food, sniffing the air and licking the rest of his food that was around his mouth with his abnormally large tongue upon viewing the two toddle to their seats escorted by the mustachioed _**(my new favourite word)**_ waiter.

He looked to the woman sitting with him and he whispered to her pleadingly. "Ohhh… Oh, please can I eat them? I'm so hungry!" he pouted, poking a sausage like finger into the corner of his mouth, his vast stomach rumbling despite already having three main meals. In addition he had also licked the plates spotless and they were now stacked in front of him.

The woman glanced to the man and whispered back harshly but with a silken voice. "No, Father told us to keep an eye on them. You know that if you eat them Father's plan will fail." she looked back to the brothers who were now seated and looking over their menus. She grinned and continued, now whispering in a softer yet mischievous tone. "Besides they could be potential human sacrifices..."

* * *

Alphonse was hurryingly writing a long list of dishes from the menu into his little black book and Edward was looking over the menu, rubbing his chin with one of his gloved hands. "Hey Al, you know the 'Secret Ingredient Soup'… What do you suppose is in it?" Edward inquired, looking up from the menu. "Uhh… I don't know, brother. But judging by this place it's bound to be something pretty fancy!" Alphonse replied, chuckling cheerfully afterward. "Heh, yeah guess you're right!" Edward grinned and called over a nearby waitress giving her his order, Alphonse shook his head when she inquired whether he would like something to eat and a glass of wine.

**_(Unfortunately Edward wasn't asked if he wanted some wine, when he inquired about this the waitress told him that they don't serve alcohol to children, making Edward rant_ 'WHO YOU CALLING A PIMPSQUEAK, MIDGET, SAPLING OF A YOUNG ADULT?!'** _**Alphonse tried to calm his brother but ended up questioning his rant, since Edward at the time was only twelve. So yeah…)**_

* * *

Soon enough the Edward's meal was served, a piping hot creamy soup with some crusty bread by its side. "Huh? Doesn't look that 'fancy' to me…" He began spooning the mixture with his spoon and swirling it around on it, looking at it suspiciously. "Don't play with your food brother; I'm sure it's fine." Alphonse told his brother, watching him. Edward sighed heavily and gingerly sipped the liquid from his spoon.

**"BLEEEEECK!"** he screamed chucking his spoon down onto the table. He looked at the soup in disgust. Edward grabbed his glass of water and swigged all of its contents in one gulp. By now everybody was staring.** "YUCK!** What the hell is this?!" Edward exclaimed and he stood up grabbing the sleeve of a nearby customer, he pulled them towards himself and shouted. "Hey! What's the secret ingredient in this soup?!"

The startled customer cowered, covering his face in protection from Edward. "Uh, I don't know! Ask the waitress!" he replied, grabbing the waitress that had served the Elric's before. Edward repeated his question, more frustrated than ever.

"Ah, sir… Didn't you read the fine print in the menu? The main ingredient is…" before she could answer Alphonse had already speedily read the fine print and shouted. "Milk! It says 'Warning to people who suffer allergies, this meal contains mainly cow milk!'"

**"WHAAAAT?!"** Edward yelled, almost gagging, he turned to Alphonse, pointing a gloved finger at him.

"You knew about this didn't you, Al?!"

"N-N-No Brother, I promise!"

Edward rubbed his scalp with both hands in frustration and he then quickly shoved some money at the waiter.

"Here! Come on Al we're leaving!" Edward marched out of the restaurant, Alphonse following.

* * *

The woman in the black dress, who had been watching, smirked and snickered. "Yes, they will be suitable sacrifices… Right, Gluttony?" she turned to the fat bald man who accompanied her. "Yes, yes! But I really do want to eat them Lust!" she frowned and stood up; with the round man following her they both left the restaurant.

But all that were still in the restaurant could hear Edward's racket from down the street.

Yeah, wasn't Edward's best idea…

* * *

_**Wow, that was long, props to you if you actually read all that, you're awesome! (^.^) Anyway, thanks for reading please review if you can, and maybe even share this story with your friends or anybody else who may enjoy it! Thanks!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Valentines

_**Hey Guys! Wow, in less than a week a new chapter! Maybe this'll happen on a regualar basis? You never know, but I'll try to upload chapters as much as possible! Anyway, I figured I should make a little EdWin Valentine's Day story! So, here it is! A lot of my useless rambling inside unfortunately! XD But enjoy!**_

_**WARNING! IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED BROTHERHOOD I STRONGLY RECOMMEND YOU DON'T READ THIS... YET. BUT WHO AM I TO STOP YOU? HAVE FUN!**_

_**(Note: Set after the events of Brotherhood. So don't be too confuddled...)**_

* * *

Edward was awoken by the bright daylight that shone through his bedroom window, he grumbled and rolled on his opposite side, reaching out his arm but then he paused. "W-Winry?" He strained his eyes open, grimacing in the harsh light as he looked for the blonde, only to find that she wasn't sleeping next to him. Edward shrugged this off as her being up early or looking after their children and he propped himself up, a loud yawn escaping his mouth as scratched his head.

He eventually worked up the energy to get up out of bed and walk over to the window.

He looked out of the window, out at the Resembool countryside he was so fond of. And, boy! Had he missed it during those long years before the 'Promised Day' when he worked under the military and during all the time he spent in the West, researching and gathering knowledge.

It was yet another beautiful day, one which the birds were chirping their morning songs and soaring through the sky. Edward sighed happily, feeling as content as ever but all that changed when he merely glanced towards the calendar. He noticed a date with a large heart circled around it. He walked over to the calendar and upon inspection… "It's the f-f-fourteenth of **F-F-FEBRUARY?!"** Edward shouted, now in a hysterical state.

_**It was Valentine's Day, and Edward had nothing planned for Winry!**_

* * *

He ran down the stairs and to the living room, luckily nobody was in there. In a hurry he picked up the house phone and rang his sibling; Alphonse.

Alphonse picked up straight away and greeted his brother in his usual cheery tone "Good morning Nii-San!"

"Al! No time for greetings! It's Valentine's Day and I completely forgot about getting anything for Winry!" Edward frantically whispered down the phone.

"Brother! She'll kill you!" He whispered back, in an appalled tone.

"Don't you think I know that, Al?!" Edward shouted. He flinched once realisation hit and he covered up the speaker as he looked around, from left to right, once confirming that no movement was being made by anyone else in the house he continued to speak. "Uh… Al?" He asked, checking if his younger brother was still there.

"Yeah, Ed, you shouted didn't you?" Alphonse asked both knowingly and sarcastically.

"Yeah… But Alphonse, whilst we're on the subject… What did you get for May~?" Edward asked, chuckling. His intentions were innocent enough… He was curious and maybe, just maybe he could get an idea or two from his more 'romantic' sibling.

"M-May?! W-Well, Brother… I… It's private!" Alphonse told him, flustered.

"Oh? I see how it is~! Got to 3rd base did we? You can tell your older brother these things you know~!" Edward teased, snickering every so often.

**"BROTHER! I-I-IT'S NOT LIKE THAT, I SWEAR! AGGGH! FIND WINRY A PRESENT ON YOUR OWN!"** Alphonse screamed down the phone, very embarrassed by this point, Edward however, was uncontrollably laughing. "N-No… Wait… Al!" Edward begged with his final breaths before he gasped for air.

By the time Edward had himself under control Alphonse had already hung up. Edward slumped down on one of the armchairs and mumbled to himself. "'Find a present on your own', huh Alphonse? Fine, challenge accepted, younger brother! How hard can it be?"

* * *

_**TWO MINUTES LATER. **_

**"AGGGH! WHAT DO GIRLS EVEN LIKE ANYWAYS?!** It's not like I can transmute her anything, anyway! Aww, man! I'm doomed; I'll be in the dog house with Den for the rest of my life!" He sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his bangs, trying to brainstorm gift ideas. "Alright, earrings… She has too many already, besides that's what I always give her… There's nowhere I can get metal for Auto-Mail parts from around here… Ah! That's it! I'll make her something out of Auto-Mail!" Edward grinned, having come up with the perfect idea.

He raised his head and looked around the room. "Where is everybody anyway?" Edward asked himself, standing up. He made his way to the children's room; he gently knocked on the door with the back of his hand and opened the door a crack to peer in.

Nobody.

"Huh? That's weird… Maybe they're all in Pinako's room then." He shut the door behind himself and soon opened another, this time upstairs. "Granny? …Huh? Empty too?!" He exclaimed, bewildered.

He quickly shut the door and ran back downstairs then outside, looking around frantically. **"WINRY?!"** He bawled his hands cupped around his mouth to further project his voice but he got no response.

Edward gulped nervously and ran back into the house and into the kitchen, he looked around the room and there, on the fridge he noticed a piece of paper stuck against the fridge by a magnet.

He approached the fridge and took down the note, unfolded it and read it out.

_"Dear Edward,  
Pinako and I have taken the kids out to visit the river for the day with Den. We didn't want to wake you; you were out like a light. We'll be back by sundown.  
__ Love Winry."_

Edward read, his mouth pulling into smile as the note came to an end.

"Heh, she even signed her name with a wrench that Auto-Mail Otaku." He spoke fondly as he walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

Edward walked into Winry's workshop and picked up various tools from screwdrivers to a blowtorch and he laid them out on the workbench. He then rummaged around in the scrap box beside the workbench choosing bits and pieces he thought would be helpful and placed them on the workbench alongside the tools.

He stood upright, hands on hips once he had finished and looked over the equipment laid out on the bench, in a state of accomplishment.

One that didn't last long.

Edward quickly picked up a spare blueprint sheet and brushed everything he had collected to the side to make room to lay out the sheet. He looked it over and picked up a worn down chalk stick beginning to sketch out his plans, something that came to him easily because of his experience designing the odd transmutation circle.

Within a quarter of an hour he had finished.

Edward raised a hand and wiped his brow of invisible sweat. "There, that looks good enough… But how to…" He sighed and scratched his head once more, grumbling, his mouth now pulled into a slight frown and his eyebrows furrowed.

Edward picked up a few parts of metal and tried to fit them together side by side, he did this a few more times before picking up a small hammer, hammering some of the pieces, then he make holes in the sides of some small metal plates.

"Right, screws… Where are the screws…?" He muttered, looking around the workshop. He spotted a small tin and opened it. Inside were a few nails and bolts but no screws. "I guess this'll have to do..." He walked back to the workbench and emptied a few nails onto the metal; he picked up the hammer, inserting the nail into the hole and began hammering it in. He repeated his actions until there were no holes remaining, he took a step back and looked over the blueprints again.

It was starting to take shape; Edward felt pleased about this and he picked up the blowtorch, putting on a spare pair of gloves and he also picked up Winry's goggles. He put them on, though feeling pretty foolish wearing them. Edward turned his attention back to the blowtorch. "So, how does this…?" Edward fiddled around with the blowtorch and accidentally knocked it on, the flames quickly bursting out on the workbench, heating some of the weaker metals and making them stick together. He yelled in shock and turned it off. "Oh… That's how…" He stared at the rapidly melting metals, just glad that he didn't ruin his little 'masterpiece' of sorts.

He gulped and turned on the blowtorch, putting its setting on the lowest flame it could go and he carefully glazed over the metal, giving it a shiny finish.

**_(Okay, truth time, I know that blowtorches can't do both of these things in reason but I couldn't think of what else to use, so don't kill me for it! Besides, this is Amestris! ANYTHING is possible! ;D)_**

"There... I think that should do it." Edward said, turning off the blowtorch and removing the goggles. He looked at his finished gift… It didn't look exactly how he planned but he figured that it would have to do, it was already getting close to sundown.

* * *

Just then the house phone rang, its loud ring echoed throughout the empty house, Edward ran to the phone, desperately hoping that it was Alphonse ringing back to express how guilty he felt about not helping Edward earlier and that he wanted to give Edward a back-up idea. "H-Hello? Edward Elric speaking!" Edward greeted, trying to sound as professional as possible just in case it was a customer.

"Hey, Ed. It's Winry! I just called to tell you that you should hurry down to the river! Quick, it's an emergency!" She shouted before hastily hanging up. Edward stared at the phone for a moment before it sank in, maybe something bad happened! Edward, in a rush, picked up his gift for Winry and grabbed his brown overall coat, putting it on hurringly over his shorts as he hadn't changed out of his sleepwear yet.

He ran out of the door, stuffing the present into his pocket and he made his way down to the riverside.

* * *

Upon arriving he looked around for his family, panting slightly. Nobody once again. Suddenly Edward heard a faint barking sound coming from the forest on the other side of the river. "That's right, they brought Den!" He realised. Edward ran to the shallow part of the river where the water only reached his ankles and began wading through the water which had a surprisingly strong current.

He made it to the other side in a matter of seconds and, once he did he dashed into the forest, the yaps of Den leading his way. "Winry? Pinako? Kids?" Edward shouted, searching everywhere. Being so distracted by finding his family Edward didn't notice the small branch behind him, and once he stepped backwards, ever so slightly he tripped over the protruding stem and fell straight onto his back. "Oof…" Edward groaned, sitting up and rubbing his back.

Once again Edward's ears picked up another sound, the barking had ceased and it had been replaced by laughter… the laughter of children. "The kids!" Edward exclaimed, standing up quickly, his eyes darting left and right.

He heard rustling of a bush and he followed the sound. The sounds lead him out of the forest and into a clearing.

* * *

What he saw he couldn't comprehend. There standing, was Winry with the children, joined by Den and Pinako. They were stood by a large buffet table and hung above it from two tree branches was a large banner reading 'We love you Ed'.

He gawked at the sight, almost in tears. His children ran to him cheering "Daddy's here, Daddy's here!" and they welcomed him with a warm embrace. Edward bent down, hugging them both and he lifted them up on his shoulders with his strong arms, and the air was filled with their joyous laughter.

He walked over to Pinako and Winry, grinning as wide as ever. "What's all this?" He asked, his voice resembling one of an excited child who wasn't expecting any gifts on Christmas. He looked to Winry for an answer but received one from Pinako. "Well, Ed, we thought we'd repay you for everything you've done for us." Winry nodded and continued "You've done so much, Edward and we needed to show you how thankful we are." She told him, taking one of their children from his shoulder, kissing Edward's cheek causing him to blush.

"Oh, Winry! I made you something, wait there…" He announced, his speech becoming increasingly mumbled nearer the end of his sentence. He put their child down, Winry doing the same with the other as Edward reached into his coat pocket producing a slightly broken and falling apart, misshapen Auto-Mail... heart.

"Edward…Did you make this?" She asked, laughing softly, her azure eyes shining.

Edward felt his face become flushed with embarrassment and he shoved it at her, looking away and pouting. "Yeah, it took me most of the day to make and it's harder than it looks… So here."

"I-It's wonderful, Ed! Thank you!" She blissfully thanked, her eyes brimming with tears.

Edward looked back, beaming and pulled Winry into a hug, their children soon joined in, hugging their parent's legs. Pinako looked to Den and opened her arms with a grin. Den walked over and got up on his hind legs, putting his front legs on Pinako's shoulders.

Maybe this Valentine's Day wasn't such a disaster after all.

* * *

_**Thanks so much for reading! I hope it wasn't too long... and boring... and full on nonsense... Haha, I'm very low in confidence... **_

_**Cya next time then! Make sure to check out my other stories! Y'know... If you wanna.. BYE! *HARLEM SHAKES THE FCUK OUTTA HERE* (meant to be spelt like that btw)**_


End file.
